The sapphire daisy pendant
by liulishu
Summary: Haruna Aoi is claimed MIA after risking her life in a mission,she meets an unexpected person,she remembers the guilt of her past,and realizes that there was much more questions about her past that needed answering. she goes on a journey to battle gods, find answers to her past,reconnect bonds,being crazy and finding true love that was beside her all along.love was never this wild.
1. back to fenrir

Game: God eater burst/ God eater 2

Genre: adventure, romance, friendship

Pairing: Julian Visconti X Protagonist X Soma Schicksal

* * *

"_Welcome to Fenrir, humankind's last fortress." director Johannes said._

"_The youngest god eaters tend to die young." Sakuya said with a worried smile._

"_You're a fellow new-type right? Look out for her alright?" Lindow said with eyes serious._

"_That's an order, Sakuya! Soma, take the others and secure an escape!" Lindow said through the cement walls._

"_Risk your live for your comrades, but don't end up like our previous leader." Soma said with a deep sorrow frown._

"_Leader!" Alisa shouted with full force._

My eyes immediately blinked open. I was in an old, abandoned house that surrounded by white snow.

"Already up, rookie?" asked Lindow as he came from the door.

Ah, that's right I'm on an extermination mission with Lindow. Guess it was all just a dream….or memories I guess.

"You didn't sleep?" I asked rubbing my eyes from the sleep that haunted me.

"Not really, didn't want the aragami to sneak up on us, would you?" Lindow asked with a smile.

"Ne, Lindow, how long has it been since…your arm evolved..?" I asked with eyes staring at his half-aragami evolved left arm.

"Ah…I think maybe…3 years?" Lindow said with a puzzled expression.

Time passes so fast. It's already been three years since I first joined Fenrir, first became a new-type god eater, and became leader of the first unit. It's already been three years since Lindow was on the verge of turning into an aragami, his very existence that he's still a god eater is a miracle itself.

"Why are you suddenly asking this?" Lindow asked.

"I had a dream…about what happened when I first joined Fenrir…" I said while looking up at the roof.

"You're right…you were just a rookie then…and now you're a leader. Time really does fly." Lindow said feeling old.

"And you're married, Lindow. Remember?" I said with a smirk.

"You're right, Aoi!" Lindow replied with a fake exasperated look.

"I'm still not used to being called my first name…maybe you should stick with rookie. I like that better." I said while getting up.

"But you're a leader, remember?" Lindow said with a smirk.

"Alright, I remember! Aren't you excited to see everyone today? We're finally going back to Fenrir!" I said with a pleased smile.

"You're right. It's already been four months since we left for our mission." Lindow replied.

"I can't wait to see Sakuya and Alisa! We have so much to talk about! Kota and I have so much bugarally to catch up on! I need to bug Soma too! He's going to get so ticked off when he sees me in his room!" I said with a big smile.

"You really do miss them, don't you?" asked Lindow with a slight smirk.

"Of course I do, I'm their leader after all. I have to look after them, don't i?" I said with a smirk.

"Alright, let's get going. We still have a long way to get to Fenrir." Lindow said with a sigh.

* * *

Soma's P.O.V.

"Hey, Lindow and Aoi are coming back today, right?" asked a rookie as he was walking around the waiting room.

My sea blue eyes focused on them.

"I know! I'm so excited to finally see them! It's been four months since their departure." One of the rookies replied.

I looked around the ceiling, has it only been four months since she and Lindow left? It felt….longer than that.

"fenrir's feels so empty without those two! Without lindow's jokes and Aoi's craziness there really is no life here." A rookie replied seriously.

He was right. Without her stupidity and lindow's lame jokes, it suddenly feels quiet. Too quiet.

"Hey, soma. Have you seen kota?" asked Alisa as she walked over.

"No." I replied coldly.

"Where the hell has kota went to? I was so excited that leader's coming back today! Kota should be here to welcome them." Alisa said sighing.

"Alisa-senpai! I heard that Kota was in the training room with Erica." A rookie said to alisa.

"ah, that's good to hear. I needed to teach the new rookies how a new-type needs to disengage." Said Alisa.

"Hey, they're back! Everyone, their back!" yelled Tatsumi as he rushed over to the entrance.

Everyone started to gather at the entrance, all anxious to see the light of Fenrir Far East branch.

Lindow walks in with a smile, and his black hair swaying in the wind.

Aoi walks in with her fire type god arc, her dark brunette hair tied in a high ponytail, and her aqua green eyes staring around the room.

"welcome back, Lindow and Aoi!" shouted Kota as he suddenly emerged from the back of a lounge chair.

"Kota! I've missed you! Lindow's jokes are starting to freak the hell out of me!" Aoi said while pulling kota into a 'brotherly' hug.

Everyone laughed, amused.

"You hurt my feelings, rookie!" Lindow said with a frown.

"Oh c'mon, don't say that Lindow. Leader's obviously tired of your lame jokes!" Alisa said teasingly.

"Hey, where's Sakuya?" asked Lindow.

"She's in the sick bay, helping Kanon out with some basic medic training I guess." Gina replied.

I look at the girl that was surrounded by people that admired her, she was definitely the leader that protected us, now and then.

She looks nervous for some reason as she kept fidgeting with her necklace that consists of a silver heart.

She smiled at the complements she received but kept looking around the room.

She muttered a simple 'sorry' and told Lindow to let her take care of whatever she was going to do.

She walked out of the crowd and rushed into the section elevator.

* * *

Protagonist's P.o.v.

I breathed in a heavy sigh while standing in front of the metal door that was located on the top floor of Fenrir Far East branch.

I knocked on the metal door taking one last deep breath.

"Come in." said Sakaki from inside.

The door opened and I walked in only to be stumbled upon by stacks of overflowing paperwork.

"Sorry to bother you, but can you help me clean those up?" asked Sakaki as he gave me an apologetic smile.

I sighed and calmly stacked all the overflowing paperwork onto the table.

"So, what was it that you needed me so urgently to come over?" I asked suddenly serious.

"Well, the thing is…." Sakaki started off.

I stared at him with intense eyes.

"The new Fenrir uniforms have finally come in! I wanted you to hand them out to your unit!" sakaki said with a smile.

I lost my footing at hearing his words.

"That's all?!" I questioned with a confused look.

"No… of course that's not it. First, welcome back to Fenrir. How was your mission with Lindow?" asked Sakaki suddenly serious as he clasped his hands together.

"We searched around the northern japan site, and observed various aragami actions. You said that aragami had their own routine, just like how humans wake up, brush their teeth and change clothes; each aragami has their own specified routine as they walk around to find prey, and they tend to go through usual routes instead of randomly choosing one. We find the least possible routes where aragami would go, and find the best possible land to build a new branch and have the people of far-east branch to move there. We've observed the area and found that area D68 is a suitable location for our new base." I said with serious eyes.

"Soma and Alisa's team have covered the southern part of japan, and have already found a new site for our relocation. We will continue to investigate area D68 to continue the development. Anyways, what type of new aragami have you encountered during the mission?" Sakaki asked.

"I and Lindow have encountered at least 3 new type aragami. The number and types of aragami are gradually increasing and some time from now, we won't be able to defeat them anymore." I replied with a sigh.

"Guess we'll have to speed up and send more units on retrieving the new-type aragami core to upgrade the anti-aragami wall. The thing I called you so urgently was because….I'll be sending you out with members of the blood unit for an aragami investigation mission.

"Fenrir Special Forces blood unit? The unit with the black bias factor armlet?" I asked obviously surprised.

"Yes, the unit with Fenrir's newest technology, the charge spear, boost hammer, shotgun and their newest blood arts. We will have two of their most elite members to be joining your mission." Sakaki said.

I suddenly felt my heart racing, worried.

"It must be a dangerous mission you're assigning me this time for you to ask them for assistance." I said.

"It is. I'll give you a briefing on your new mission some other time. But, it's best to bring two of your most trusted friends along. You'll have a better survival rate." Sakaki replied.

"When will the blood unit arrive?" I asked.

"In two weeks. You should get prepared for your mission as you leave as soon as they arrive." Sakaki said.

"I got it. Is that all?" I asked.

"That is all, get some rest before the departure." Sakaki said with a smile.

I nodded and left the room.

I leaned against the metal door as it closed, taking a deep breath.

"That was a short meeting." Said someone in a low voice.

"gah!" I shouted as I banged against the metal door.

Soma looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Don't ever do that again…" I said as I rubbed my forehead.

"You look….worried…what did Sakaki tell you?" soma asked as he crossed his arms.

"Just some details about my mission with Lindow…anyways, how did your mission with Alisa go?" I asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Can we not talk about it?" asked soma as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't tell me…you fell in love with Alisa!" I said with a wicked smile.

"No." soma replied sternly.

"You don't to hide it, soma! I'm your leader, I can help you with love problems too!" I said hitting him playfully.

"I told you, I'm not in love with Alisa." Soma replied as he pressed the section elevator.

"awh, come on! Alisa's cute! There's a lot of competition going on! Even the rookies can't pull their eyes off her!" I replied.

"For the last time, I am not in love with Russian new-type." Said soma as he walked into the section elevator.

"But sh-" I replied halfway as I realized the section elevator door closing.

"Hey, wait!" I said but was too late as the elevator fully closed.

It's either soma is really in love with Alisa for him to dodge the subject like that, or…maybe he really isn't in love with Alisa.

Hmm, guess I'll have to ask him another time.

* * *

Soma sat on the sofa that was just outside the female and male bathing rooms. He looked at his new official Fenrir white high-collared coat that had the new emblem of Fenrir on the back.

He touched the material with his hands. The white really wasn't going well with his black gloves or blue pants.

"The same white color as my father's huh…" soma said subconsciously as he thought about the white coat his father wore.

"I'm matching my father? It doesn't suit me. I'm a man more suited for a chic and cool black." Said Kota in a low toned voice trying to imitate soma's voice.

"Ah, well it's not really my thing either but I think it looks nice on you, soma. Don't you think?" said kota as he came out with his new white Fenrir vest with black stripes.

Soma smiled at the comment.

"Tell me." Said soma as he sat crossed leg.

**Soma shicksal, age 21, assault corporal of 1****st**** unit.**

"Where's Alisa and Aoi anyways?" asked kota as he puts his hands in his pocket.

**Fujiki kota, age 18, scout sergeant of 1****st**** unit. Now taking over of Tsubaki's job, which is training recruits.**

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Said Alisa as she came out slightly fidgeting.

She wore the new white Fenrir vest that revealed a large part of her chest. She wasn't able to zip it down due to the unusual size of her chest.

**Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, age 18, sniper private of 1****st**** unit.**

Alisa was obviously embarrassed at the new style of her clothes.

"Where's leader?" asked kota with a smile.

Soma and kota didn't give any comments about alisa's new clothing…well…because her previous outfit also revealed her chest.

"Is it just me, or is this coat longer than I expected?" I asked as I walked out of the female bathroom.

**Haruna Aoi, age 18, assault guard/ leader of 1****st**** unit.**

I wore my new white low-collared sleeveless Fenrir coat that reached my knees over the sleeveless black tank top. I also wore very short blue shorts to match with my knee length black heeled boots.

"The coat suits you very well, leader." Said kota with a wink.

"Thank you. But the white doesn't really suit my black gloves or arm band." I said taking another good look at my coat.

"ah, leader! Your hair is so cute!" Alisa said.

My dark brunette hair was tied in a low fishtail braid.

"Really? Annette was just playing around with my hair just now." I replied taking a look at my hair.

"I should ask Annette to help me with my hair too! We're all fellow new-types after all." Alisa said with a smile.

" Hey! Alisa we need to get going! We have a training session with the new recruits, remember?" said kota.

"You're right! See you leader!" said Alisa while rushing off with kota.

I waved goodbye and looked at soma who was still sitting crossed leg on the sofa.

"Don't you have any briefing missions, soma?" I asked while I took a seat next to him.

"No." he replied coldly.

"Are you slacking off while your juniors are working hard today?" I asked while eyeing him suspiciously.

"No." he replied without looking at me.

I sighed as I scanned soma's new Fenrir coat. The white high-collared coat reminds me of….director Johannes von Schicksal.

"You know…I had a dream about director Johannes the other day…" I said slowly while staring at vendor machine in front of me.

From the side point view, I see soma's expression turn from cold to surprised, then back to cold.

"What was it about…?" he asked without looking at me.

"It was the first time I had met him. He was there when I first came to Fenrir for my aptitude test." I replied this time staring at the ground.

"I realized…that time had passed so fast. I didn't even know my life would change this dramatically. Back then, I didn't even knew if I would make it past my first month as a god eater." I said laughing at my own actions.

Soma finally eyes me and stares with intense eyes.

"Why did you even become a god eater?" soma asked, this time looking like he was curious and serious at the same time.

I guess soma was born to be a god eater so he didn't really have a choice; after all he was the first god eater.

Why did I even become a god eater?

I closed my eyes for a second, to see the faint image of my older brother, smiling happily.

She had looked sad for some reason. Even though her eyes were closed, the expression she had was a mixture of guilt and sorrow.

"We shouldn't really talk about this…." I said as I reopened my eyes.

Soma's expression turns to a slightly worried one.

"Hey, soma, rookie!" yelled Lindow coming from the other direction.

We both turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Tsubaki asked you to help out with training the new-type recruits. She said you have the most experience on the front lines." Lindow said to me.

**Anamiya Lindow, age 29, corporal/ ex-leader of 1****st**** unit. **

"Guess there's no choice then….I'll catch up with you guys later." I said while leaving for the training room.

Lindow catches Aoi leaving the room.

"Hey, what were you two talking about?" asked Lindow with a playful smirk as he nudged soma.

"che, nothing like what you're thinking right now." Soma replied irritated.

"awh, come on! Our leader just changed her style and she looks gorgeous! You're not even trying to give her a compliment?" asked Lindow.

Soma blushes a faint red, so maybe he though Aoi looked more feminine with her new look, but there was no way as hell he was going to admit that.

"No." soma replied hurriedly hiding the faint blush of his cheeks.

"Guess you really have no interest in woman. I'd pick her up if I were you." Lindow replied honestly.

"Hey, you already have Sakuya." Soma replied getting defensive.

"I was just joking." Lindow replied with a laugh.

Soma hesitates for a moment, but asks anyways.

"Do you why Aoi became a god eater?" soma asked Lindow.

Lindow was caught off guard by the question.

"Honestly no, but I did hear from Tsubaki that she decided to become a god eater to atone for her sins, or something like that." Lindow replied.

"Atone? Atone for what?" asked soma.

"You should ask her if you want to know about her past. It's better that way." Lindow replied.

"cheh." Soma said with eyes looking at the other side.

* * *

( A/N: )

Short blade: fiery knife X

Blast gun: gorger cannon EX

Buckler shield: phantom shield

I sprint with high speed and make a combo devour attack while jumping mid-air to slash the virtual vajra.

"This is how you make a combo devour attack with less chances of getting hit. Remember, the combo devour attack decreases the time needed for a normal charge crush, but it will also decrease the time you get into burst mode." I said as I landed swiftly on the ground.

I jumped into the air and then changing my god arc to gun form, then quickly stepping back.

"Jump first when you change to gun form, and then take a step back to increase the ground you can cover. Remember to run while you aim, you don't want any aragami taking advantage of you while you aim. Accuracy is important when it comes to using the gun form, it's best to take advantage of the bullets you take with you. Choose the best bullets you have, always make sure to bring with you HDH (head direct hit) or IOD (internal organ destruction) homing bullets. Homing bullets make it easier to aim with high accuracy." I said while shooting a simple freeze homing bullet.

"Any questions?" I asked while I let down my god arc.

The rookies seem to stare wide-eyed at me.

"Wow, you really are the leader of the 1st unit. You just answered all my questions in 15 minutes." Said a rookie with raven hair.

"of course she is! Haven't you heard she was the only god eater who managed to gain a promotion in such a short span of time?" said another rookie.

"What's your secret?" asked the two rookies wide-eyed.

"Well…there really isn't a secret…but work hard, look after your partner's back, and train. I'm sure you will turn out be a great god eater." I replied.

'_Attention, 1__st__ unit. A sudden attack at the tranquil temple by an unidentified aragami. Requesting 1__st__ unit to take on immediate mission. Repeat-'_

I picked up my god arc and gestured kota and Alisa who were on the 2nd floor watching to follow.

"Remember to train while I'm gone. Don't slack off." I said to the rookies while heading off.

...

I stand in front of the desk, hearing hibari's briefing.

"Alright, who's going with me on this mission? It could be dangerous, make sure you're all prepared." I said with determination in my voice.

"I'm always up for danger." Said kota with a smirk.

"As if, I'm going too leader." Replied Alisa.

"Just don't get in my way." Said soma as he tightened his black gloves.

"Alright, hibari tell Lindow and Sakuya that we'll be out for a mission. Let's head out!" I said to them with my upmost spirit.

* * *

Here we go the first chapter to my new GEB/GE2 fanfic, inspired by god eater the 2nd break official manga. I got excited seeing "blood unit" making their official appearance in the manga, and decided to write a new fic. As you can see, there were quite a few scenes that are copied from the manga. if you're curious, Julius visconti is the head of the blood unit.

next chapter we'll have more detailed action scenes! follow this story ;D

This story has nothing to do with my previous god eater burst fanfics, and yes, the protagonist changed looks in this story.

Write a review? I'd love to hear from you!


	2. sacrificing

We arrived at the snowy ground which was abandoned long ago, better known as tranquil temple.

Our mission was simple, retrieving the core of unidentified aragami. Did I mention they were always very strong? Why couldn't they be as easy as taking down golden gboro-gboros?

My feet stepped across the thick white snow, and my fingers tensed up at the slight touch of cold snow falling.

God, it was freezing. I really should have brought something thicker.

"Any sign of our unidentified aragami yet?" I asked to my team.

"Not yet. Do you think it has a special ability to make itself invisible?" asked kota.

"I don't think so. You should have brought out Erica though, I've heard she has great skills with the new charge spear." Alisa replied.

"She's too young, plus it's too dangerous." Kota replied.

I looked around the skies and snowy area, still no sign of the aragami.

"We should split up in teams of two. Alisa and Kota will search the north side; I and Soma will search the south. I trust you alisa to engage in close combat while kota covers you, alright?" I asked while looking at alisa.

"got it, leader. I'll send out a flare if we find it." Alisa replied and headed off with kota.

Soma and I were left alone to search for the aragami.

"do you think it's strong?" I asked avoiding the awkward silence.

"maybe." Soma replied cautious of his surroundings.

Soma touched the object in the pocket of his white coat. He hesitated if he should give it to her right now. It didn't feel like the right time to give it.

"I hear something." I said sharpening my senses as I looked around.

Soma immediately pulls his hand out of his pocket, gripping his god arc tighter.

"I hear it too, don't let your guard down." He said.

The sounds of feet stomping against the white snow was clear, it was definitely getting nearer.

I looked behind me, it was the abandoned temple.

I quickly gestured soma to follow me into the temple, hiding at the side walls.

The stomping sound got louder, and we could see a beast that resembled a vajra outside the temple.

It didn't notice us for the time being, giving me some time to find an opening.

It was large, very large for the fact that it was twice the size of a prithiv mata, but smaller than an ouroborous.

Its face resembled a wolf, and its body was covered in this rock, stone like armor. The cape that was attached to his head was glowing red, with red fiery tattoos over the black skin, and a glowing red tail.

Judging from the appearance, it was strong. We had a team of four people; it should work out well if we are able to find its weakness in time.

The aragami was searching the area for prey, and it turned his back to us.

My god arc stayed in blade form as the damage was stronger than any of my bullets.

I gestured to soma with my hand in the air, holding 3 fingers up I slowly counted.

Soma nodded at me, signaling he was ready.

Three.

Two.

One.

We both ran at our highest speed towards the aragami, we had caught the attention of it.

I was able to do a strong melee combo attack by attacking its front legs and then going in for a fast charge crush.

The devour attack was successful and I managed to get into burst mode. I immediately changed to gun form and fired the aragami bullet at soma.

We were both covered in strong yellow aura.

I changed back to blade form, getting ready to attack.

The aragami got agitated and aggressive.

Soma quickly goes in to attack its tail, throwing large damage.

The aragami howled loudly, similar to a wolf, and a burst of red aura was surrounding us.

"what?!" soma yelled?

"get out of the aura!" I yelled to soma while stepping backwards and getting out of the red glowing aura.

I saw soma successfully getting out, and reached my pocket for the flare and fired it to the sky.

Burst of red fire fled through the sky.

"soma, you aim the hind legs and tail, try and find a weakness!" I said while charging in to slash the head of the aragami.

The aragami attacked me with its left front leg; I barely managed to dodge it.

It's fast.

I jump to make an aerial attack on the head again but this time it's right front leg send me flying across the temple and banging my spine against the walls.

"ughh." I quickly adjusted my posture and hold my head.

Soma rushes over to lend me a hand.

"Don't you dare die!" he said while pulling me back up.

"I'll cover you, attack the front legs." I said while changing to gun form.

I changed my bullets to strong IOD freeze homing bullets. I had considered that since it had this fiery aura it might be weak to freeze.

Soma charges in with his white buster blade attacking full force at its front legs.

I aim and fire continuously at its head and torso.

Soma slashes the front legs continuously, but the aragami's armor was just way too strong. The aragami jumped up and did a back flip while firing fire flames at us.

We managed to dodge it, I change back to blade form.

After countless melee and aerial attacks, the aragami didn't even seemed hurt. The aragami was strong, fast and everything other than weak.

The wolf-like aragami jumps over us and directly faces us with his wolf eyes staring intently at us, then shooting fire flames and large scaled attacks.

Soma was preparing for a devour attack behind it, and while I thought the aragami didn't notice him, it did.

The aragami was about to take a large bite out of soma, but soma wasn't fast enough to dodge its attack.

"soma!" I scream very loudly while rushing over to aid him.

Just then a large burst of divine bullets penetrate the aragami's head.

I immediately grab soma on the arm and pull him from the aragami.

"take that you fire wolf thingy!" kota shouted aiming several more divine shots.

Alisa immediately backs kota up by rushing in with her 'avenger X' blade and slashing the aragami's torso.

"are you ok, soma?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Soma replied as he regained his footing.

The battle continued on forever. The aragami would leap and do back flips like mocking us about how weak we were; and then it would charge at us with its speed and high damage.

We would go on with attacks, attacking the front legs, the hind limbs, the head, the tail, still there was no sign of weakening.

Not even a single part of the aragami was unbound.

Soma got thrown over to the abandoned buildings, there were definitely a few broken bones but he just muttered "I'm fine."

Alisa almost got caught in the claws of the aragami if it weren't for kota managing to fire his strongest bullet.

Kota's breath was hasty, it was then I realized- **there was no way of winning this battle.**

We were out of stamina; everyone was out of breath and was weakening at the endless swings of their god acrs.

I look to my left, seeing kota struggle with his last bullets and alisa worried at the consumption of her last restore pill.

Soma was getting slower, buster blades often require more time to land an attack and the extra weight was not helping.

Even I was a mess, bruises and cuts, hell my left leg was even bleeding due to that stupid aragami's claw.

I looked over to my right, and all I saw was an endless field of snow. If we retreat now we might make it, but seeing as the aragami wasn't even affected by our combinations of attacks and bullets, we might not even make it out the starting point.

It was then I decided, that a decoy was needed; and I will be that decoy.

I charge at the aragami, suddenly throwing attacks full force with all my might.

I slash the front legs without mercy; dexterously slashing my fiery knife X across its body like it was made of paper.

The vents of the aragami's front legs suddenly shoot fire balls at me. I drop across the ground with a thud.

"leader!" alisa said.

"don't!" I shouted fearlessly while standing back up.

The aragami rushed towards me without a second to wait, its razor sharp fangs just an inch away from my face.

"go, retreat now! I'll cover you guys!" I screamed loudly while slashing my god arc against the teeth of the aragami.

"we're not leaving without you, leader!" kota shouted hearing my words.

"This is an order. Do not make me repeat my words." I shouted with serious eyes staring at kota.

"we're not leaving, not without you! I will not leave you like that day I abandoned Lindow!" alisa shouted with tears at the end of her eyes.

"Alisa. We both know neither of us will make it out alive if I don't risk my life here. You still have a bright future, don't waste it!" I said while slashing the aragami like my life depended on it.

Alisa's tears flow down her cheeks like a waterfall, she must have felt very hurt.

Soma looks at me with the same eyes, eyes that don't want to see me say the words that I was going to say.

"go! promise me you'll all live through this and become great god eaters…" I said with a slightly broken voice.

_I don't want to end my life right here._

_I don't want to leave my friends and comrades to die in the claws of this- hideous and monstrous killing machine._

"leader…." Kota says with anger evident in his voice.

He must be angry at himself, for having to abandon his own leader just to live.

"god damn it!" soma angrily shouted as he stomped his feet to the ground.

"leave now!" I shouted with a strong voice as I battled the aragami with no mercy, not letting it go through me.

Soma looked at me with those sorrow, guilty eyes, he didn't want to leave her to this, monster.

But his experience on the field told him very clearly, that aoi was doing the right thing.

**"Promise me, that you'll come back alive! That you'll live through all this, and not lose to that hideous monster!" soma shouted with his strict cold voice that hinted sorrow.**

I smirked at his voice.

"I promise I will…take care of them for me soma…." I said with the best smile I could wear, and had to put all my courage to not cry.

"No, I will not! It's your duty to take care of them as leader, you will survive all this and come back to the den!" soma shouted angrily.

_The thought of having to leave all your comrades, superiors, and friends left me wanting to run over and abandon my duty as a leader._

_But my self-consciousness knew very well, that this was the right thing to do. Lindow would do it if he was in my steps right now._

"please soma….just promise me that…" I said with a broken voice.

Soma growled at hearing my words.

" I will…" he replied without looking at her, angry at himself.

I felt a little relieved after hearing his reply, at least I wouldn't have to worry about them.

"Thank you…soma…" I said with a warm smile and thanked him whole- heartedly.

"No! don't!" Alisa shouts.

"Aoi!" kota yells.

Soma grabs alisa and throws her over his broad shoulder, and grabs kota by the arm.

_He doesn't turns back, he would lose his resolution to keep his promise that he made to her._

_How he wanted to rush over to the girl he cared so much for, how he wanted to protect her against these monsters._

_He hates himself so much, why can't he even save the only person he cared so deeply for? What did she do to deserve such a cruel fate?_

He runs fast, until she doesn't see his shadow anymore.

I felt relieved, relieved that they were finally gone of this hell. Finally, I can fight without worries.

Bruises, cuts, broken bones and bleeding wounds doesn't even make me feel pain anymore. The only pain I could feel was the pain in my heart, that longed for accompany, and longed to see the faces of my loved ones.

**I stare intensely at the aragami in front of me; this is a fight to battle gods, and to protect humanity. This is a battle to save my loved ones, and a battle for revenge against these so called gods who murdered humanity.**

Ah, so this is what it feels to fight at the brink of death. Fear wasn't even in my system, because I knew this will be my last fight, there is nothing left to be afraid of.

As i jump high for a strong aerial attack against the wolf-like aragami,

i see the faces of my comrades in my mind playing endlessly.

Alisa,

Kota,

Sakuya,

Lindow,

Soma.

Ah, it hurts to know that you won't be able to talk or tease him anymore. I had always been worried about soma, worrying that he would never be able to put down shio.

Looks like I wasn't even able to protect our promise soma….i hope you will forgive me though…

**Her fight as a god eater, a leader of the 1st unit, a god, a human and everything else was ending. She smirks at the aragami as she goes in for another attack, as this is- her last fight against the impudent gods.**

* * *

When they arrived at the den, they walked through the thick metal doors without even looking inside.

They were a mess, bruises, wounds, dried blood. But nothing could compare to the pain, of losing your beloved leader.

Kota looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Alisa was wearing the look of grief and sorrow.

While soma, looked like he was about to murder someone.

The people in the den got surprised by their looks, they wanted to ask "what's wrong?", but none of them dared, they all knew the looks on their faces, the looks of guilt.

Lindow who just arrived at the section elevator spotted them. He held his hand up high and was about to yell something like "what's it going, kids?"

But then he realized something was wrong. The leader of the 1st unit was not present.

Lindow immediately ran over to his team and asked soma "where's rookie?" with the most desperate look.

Soma clicked his tongue, and punched the nearest metal bar. His fingers were bleeding from the impact, but the pain could not compare to the anger he felt.

Lindow looked at kota and alisa. Kota silently stared at the ground, while alisa only shook her head with watery eyes.

At that moment, Lindow really regretted that he didn't go on the mission. It should have been him, not the kind and caring leader everyone cared deeply for.

Kanon and Tatsumi arrived with worried faces.

"what happened?" asked Tatsumi, leader of the defense unit.

"i-I'm sorry….we couldn't bring her back…..she sacrificed herself…." Alisa said as she couldn't hold the tears anymore.

Kanon immediately soothed alisa by patting her back, "just explain the situation slowly…it's no one's fault."

"fault? It was our fault! We left her alone to fight that hideous monster!" soma shouted in anger.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"she sacrificed herself! For us! She looked after every one of us! How could we just leave her there just for the sake of our own lives?!" soma yelled in frustration.

Alisa turned quiet, soma was right.

"soma! You need to calm down. Just, get your wounds treated first." Lindow said calmly, like the ex-leader he was.

"No, like hell I would!" soma yelled again.

He was disgusted at himself. How could he had abandoned the girl that cared for him, the girl that wasn't afraid of a monster like him, the girl that he cared, very much to the point that he would sacrifice his life in a heartbeat just to see her smiling again.

"Soma! Get your screws right! It's nobody's fault! Don't blame it on anyone or yourself!" kota shouted irritated.

"of course you're saying that! You're not the one being devoured by an aragami right now!" soma said without even thinking.

"Enough!" Alisa shouted with a very large voice.

The two boys turned quiet at the sudden outburst of the Russian new-type.

"I can accept that you want to blame the fault on us, but you will not say that Aoi is dead. She will not die; she will live through all this. I believe in her, and I know that she isn't that weak!" Alisa shouted with serious eyes.

Soma stared with surprise eyes, while kota stared with sad eyes.

Soma wasn't thinking straight. She made a promise with him right? That she would live on, no matter what. The girl he knew, was strong, crazy and caring, it would take a dozen more aragami to lead her to her death.

"I'm sorry, Alisa. You're right. Aoi would never die that easily." Kota said.

"We'll send out search teams immediately. Don't worry, Aoi won't die that easily." Lindow said with a reassuring smile.

The weight soma had up on his chest suddenly felt light. The hope that she was alive, was the only thing he could believe in.

"we'll treat your wounds, starting from soma." Kanon said as she led all three of them to the section elevator.

"just take some rest, we'll find her." Lindow said while going down the basement to find his sister, Tsubaki for official orders.

* * *

That night was especially gloomy for all of the god eaters at Fenrir Far East branch.

The news of the crazy yet caring 1st unit leader that went MIA spread like fire, there wasn't a single soul that did not knew of the news.

There wasn't the usual light and sounds of laughter at the mesh halls.

There wasn't even a single party that usually had Lindow gulping down jugs of rationed beer.

There weren't a lot of people at the waiting lounge, just a few that were waiting for orders.

The furious typing of the keyboard could be heard throughout the halls as hibari typed into the Norn system database.

Soma leaned against the wall of the hall on the veteran's floor.

He had a can of 'first love juice' in his hand that he barely sipped on.

Aoi had always liked drinking the disgusting, sweet yet sour taste of this chemical drink. Nobody liked the taste, except for the name. The taste was exactly like first love, sweet like cotton candy, sour like fresh plums.

He takes a sip from the blue packaged can, and the taste clicked his taste buds into a spectrum of tastes that he never felt before.

The drink reminded him of the girl with dark brunette hair and aqua green eyes.

His right bandaged hand gripped the can tighter.

First love had never tasted this bitter yet sweet before.

* * *

Get it? It was the referring to the drink and soma's first love/crush at the same time! LOL, anyways hope you liked this chapter! To be honest, I really have no idea what the plot for this story is, I'm just….going with the flow.

The aragami they fought was called a 'marduk' that was featured in the trailer of god eater 2. Even the attack patterns were copied from wiki.

Write a review! They give me inspiration!

Keiyuumizuumi: actually, this story has nothing to do with confession before death or unknown feelings. Hope you liked this chapter too :D btw I loved 'how to cure love sickness', I think It was a well-played story with the sorrows of loving Lindow who loved Sakuya.

Crystal louise: here you go, hope you like this chapter!

Lunyan: thank you for the support!


	3. hope

chapter 3

Soma's p.o.v.

I sit in the usual blue sofa as I waited for orders. I see rookies and units all waiting to be briefed.

I sat there, with my legs crossed, trying very hard to think of a way to escape all the gazes of the god eaters so I could rush out to search for my leader.

I remembered what Tsubaki said to everyone,

"_The search mission for 1__st__ unit leader, Haruna Aoi will be conducted by 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ units. The 1__st__ unit will still be in charge of aragami extermination duty. I highly recommend the 1__st__ unit to stay calm, and let the others take action. I will not let anyone recklessly rushing out to search for her without my direct orders, understood?!" Tsubaki said in her usual strict voice._

I subconsciously furrowed my eyebrows, how I wished I could do something.

How do you expect me to just sit around and wait when she could be dying out there.

Damn it.

"You look like someone just stole your pudding rations, soma." Said someone in a calm girly voice.

I look up to see Sakuya, in a green long dress that covered her bloated belly.

"Sakuya…shouldn't you be resting?" I said.

"Well, I can't possibly rest when everyone's so restless about her. Even I'm worried about her too." Sakuya replied.

**Tachibana Sakuya, age 24, medic corporal of 1****st**** unit, wife of Anamiya Lindow.**

"Lindow would be worried, Sakuya." Soma replied with a sigh.

"c'mon. I'm just pregnant, soma. I'm allowed to walk like a normal person." Sakuya said.

Seeing sakuya's belly, she was probably pregnant for around 5 months.

"…"

"Why aren't you saying anything, soma?" asked Sakuya.

"Did Aoi know about you being pregnant?" I asked.

Sakuya's expression turns into a slightly sad one.

"We wanted it to be a surprise. We wanted to tell her about the good news when she got back from her mission with Lindow…..but then she couldn't even hear it from us…." Sakuya said with sad eyes lingering around the room.

I'm sure Aoi would have been so happy to hear about the news. She would congratulate them, and make jokes about Lindow being a father, she would suddenly feel the need to protect them even more, because she wanted the child to be born with a happy family.

She would probably get all kinds of presents for Sakuya, asking her what she would name the child.

She would have been….. Happy.

Damn it, she probably won't get the chance to ever hear the good news.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

I can't think about that. The leader I knew is strong; she wouldn't go down so easily.

But of course, countless days have passed, yet not a single clue of her whereabouts. Not even her armlet was working; Hibari couldn't get a single signal.

The chances of her being alive…..were low.

"che." I clicked my tongue.

"What's the gloomy mood about, soma?" asked Lindow as he walked over.

"Lindow." Sakuya said with a surprised smile.

I turn to stare at Lindow with an irritated look.

"Shouldn't you be having a meeting with the other unit leaders as sub-leader of 1st unit?" I asked with a low growl.

"Oh c'mon I just finished the meeting. I really have no idea how rookie can deal with all those arrogant bastards. I've only been appointed sub-leader for a week and I'm already on the verge of losing my mind." Complained Lindow with a sigh.

"hey, you should do a better job than complain. Aoi-"I said in an irritated voice halfway.

"Aoi wouldn't want that happening right? I believe that she isn't dead. I believe that she'll come back. I am not going to take her place as **leader**." Lindow said with a sudden serious voice.

Believe huh?

I guess Lindow will never change; he will always have faith in our leader.

Just like how she has faith in us.

Lindow's right. I should have faith, in her.

The girl who changed my life.

The girl who gave me courage.

The girl who made me felt loved.

The girl that I love.

How could I be so stupid?

I smirked.

"uh, soma. What are you smiling at? Your smile is creepy." Sakuya said staring.

I am definitely going to find her, and when I do, she is so screwed for acting like a total idiot.

"did soma finally lose his mind?" asked Lindow with a puzzled expression.

"huh. I can't believe it took me that long to find my resolution." I said as I stood up and left the couple.

"what…?" asked Lindow and Sakuya puzzled.

* * *

"take that you hideous monster!" yelled kota as he fired another long-range freeze bullet towards the sekhmet.

The sekhmet roared in rage as Lindow rushed over to slash open another part of its oracle cells.

I run with fast speed to launch a strong melee attack.

The sekhmet finally admitted defeat and fell to the ground.

"well done guys." Said Lindow as he extended his god arc to devour the aragami core.

"I believe we could have done a better job if kota wasn't so focused on hitting the aragami's face." Said Alisa.

"what? Where was I supposed to hit? The aragami's weakness is head shots right?" kota questioned trying to defend himself.

"Well your bullet shots were getting in the way of my link bursts shots! How was I supposed to give link burst to everyone if your laser shots keep hitting mine?!" yelled Alisa in annoyance.

"hey, no fighting." Lindow said trying to cool them down.

"you don't have to pass link burst shots! I'm sure Aoi would have a done a better job at passing link bursts!" kota said not thinking straight.

Damn it.

Alisa's eyes suddenly turn into sad, cold ones.

Kota's own words finally sunk in as he avoided eye contact with everyone.

Aoi is a sensitive subject, why did they even mention about her now?

"Let's just get back to the den alright? No more fighting you two." Lindow said in a calm voice.

Now's my chance.

"You guys will be going back to the den. I have a solo mission doc appointed." I said heading the opposite direction.

"Solo mission? Why wasn't I informed?" asked Lindow with a puzzled expression.

"Because everyone's been busy that they don't have time to tell you every measly detail about a mission. I'll see you guys later." I replied without even turning to face them.

Lindow stares with intense eyes at soma's back.

'Something's off.' Lindow thought to himself.

…

The cold wind blows as I walk through the thick white snow.

Snowflakes fall gently onto my hand as I extended it.

The snowflakes melt into water as it touched my palm.

My eyes linger at the endless field of snow, my god arc rested on my shoulder as I walked through.

_"Promise me, that you'll come back alive! That you'll live through all this, and not lose to that hideous monster!" I shouted with a cold voice that hinted sorrow._

_"I promise I will…take care of them for me soma…." she said with the best smile she could wear, and had to put all her courage to not cry._

"You better not break your promise, you idiot!" I said with an angry voice.

I searched high and low, always looking through the possible places for shelter, looking for signs of her.

But I feared to see her body lying on the cold snow, only to be covered by red blood. I was scared to only see the remnants of her body.

I don't want to lose her. She is way too important, she still has a bunch of subordinates waiting for her, and she still has her job as leader.

I want to hear her voice, see her pale face and bright pink lips that were always curved into a smile that revealed her teeth and puffed cheek bones.

She was the only one who cared for me, the only one who wasn't afraid of a monster like me, she was the only one who gave me courage, to be who I am.

I cursed under my hasty breath from running.

Damn it, I am so going to get a very long lecture by Tsubaki once she finds out I'm ditching my usual missions.

But I couldn't just sit there idly waiting. I will find her, no matter what. I swore to myself, that I will find her.

I rest my hands against my knees, gasping for air from the intense running.

Not even a single sign of her. Why can't I find her?

Please, I don't want to succumb to the idea of her being devoured.

Damn it, I would pray to the gods who abandoned mankind if they would let her live.

All I wanted was her, to be alive. That's all.

"_You're not a monster, soma. You're human. See, I'm not afraid of you." _

Her sudden words that she spoke so gently replayed in my mind.

Damn, it's not fair.

How can she make me love her till this extent?

My eyes gazed at the white snow in front of me. A shining piece of metal glistened against the pure white snow.

I extended my hands out to pick up the petite silver piece.

I held the piece of silver jewelry in my hands, only to realize upon further examination, that it was a silver necklace that consisted of a heart.

The chain had broke, but the heart pendant was still in good condition.

It looked familiar, had I seen it before?

After moments of inspection, I had realized this was the necklace that Aoi had wore.

She would always wear it on her neck. she would never take it off.

I held the piece of silver in my hands securely; surely I will return it back to her someday.

this was the only thing i had, to remember her for the time being.

* * *

I came back to the den at a late hour, surrounded by the dim lights of the hall.

I took the section elevator up to the veteran's floor, greeted by a person drinking rationed beer alone.

"Well, aren't you late for the ball prince charming." Lindow said in his usual carefree voice.

"che." I clicked my tongue and decided to walk past him.

"Wait. Aren't you supposed to thank me for saving your butt?" Lindow asked.

Wait, he couldn't possibly have figured it out already.

I looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"I told Tsubaki you were out gathering materials for Licca. I know you went out to search for rookie." Replied Lindow.

"I know you're anxious. I know you're worried about her, soma. We all are. But running out there searching endlessly isn't going to help. Shouldn't you leave the search missions for the other units?" Lindow asked with a suddenly serious voice.

"She's our leader. It's my fault she's out there. I need to bring her back." I said not backing down.

"Soma, our unit is assigned aragami extermination duty. It's our job to protect the people and kill the aragami that the other units can't handle. What would happen if you were out on a search mission while unidentified aragami attacked the den? Who would be there to save the people?" said Lindow with strict yet calm eyes.

Damn. He was right.

"I'm sure Aoi wouldn't want these things to happen soma. We'll find her, but everything is about patience right?" said Lindow.

"yeah." I replied in a more calm voice.

Lindow patted my head and gave me a big smirk with his cigarette hanging between his teeth.

"Damn, don't treat me like a kid!" I said shoving his hand out of my way.

"Hah, but you will forever be the kid that I met on his first mission. Damn, you were only 12 and look at you! I feel so old!" Lindow said with a sobbing face.

"You are old. Just admit it. You're going to be a father, remember?" I replied with a sigh.

"Yeah…it feels kind of weird to know you're going to be someone's dad in the future. But I'm excited at the same time for the arrival of a new life." Lindow said with a smile.

It makes me wonder if…my father had ever felt happy knowing I would be born.

But he isn't even here anymore….there's no use in thinking about these questions.

"I'm sure you'll become a wonderful father, Lindow." I said.

Lindow looked sort of surprised but smiled brightly.

"Thanks soma. It means a lot to me." Lindow replied clipping the cigarette in between his fingers.

"Throw off the smoking habit and you'll be a better father. Wouldn't want your kid dying because of the carbon monoxide, would you?" I said sternly.

He looked at the cigarette and threw it in the disposal waste bin.

"c'mon let's get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Lindow said as he got up.

I walked beside him getting ready to get back to my room.

"Lindow! Soma!" yelled Hibari as he rushed from the section elevators.

We both looked back with puzzled looks.

"What are you doing so late, Hibari?" asked Lindow.

"w-we've got a signal from Aoi's armlet! We managed to get a GPS location of where the armlet had last emitted the signal." Hibari said in between breaths of air.

What?

"Where's the location of the last signal from her armlet?" asked Lindow suddenly serious.

"The southern part of Japan, it's an 8-hour chopper flight from here. " Hibari said flipping her laptop screen.

"Hibari, explain the details to me. Soma, go wake kota and alisa. We'll be having an overnight flight." Lindow said.

"Wait, do you need permission from Tsubaki?" asked Hibari.

"We'll explain to her some other time. What's important is we find rookie." Replied Lindow.

Hibari nodded and followed Lindow for a briefing about the details.

I'll find you for sure, Aoi. Just wait for me.

* * *

Sorry for the sort of late update. My laptop crashed, fuck, I was halfway through this chapter. So now, I have to use my desktop to write. (It hurts my spine, a lot.)

To be honest, I'm trying very hard to finish plotting for this story. (Yes I only have a rough image.) I hope this story won't turn out to be discontinued. I'm also waiting for the newest chapter of the official god eater manga, to know more about blood unit so I can finish the plot.

Ah, Bandai announced that god eater 2 will officially publish in November. But who knows when the English release would come out. That sucks.

**Thanks to the reviewers, you guys give me motivation:**

Crystal louise: oh, I hope she won't die too. *looks left and right to avoid eye contact*

Ravengoestoheaven: thank you :D the next chapter will reveal everything.

Kieyuumizumi: of course, you have to wait for the next chapter to know :D (no spoilers haha)

Guest: I'll try my best to finish up this story. Honestly I have no confidence. *sweat drops*

**Please do review! I love reviews!**


	4. Fear & Anger

Chapter 4

The chopper ride was overly quiet as we could only hear the strong buzzing sound of the propellers.

Kota was snoring loudly as he sat in one of the back seats.

Lindow was leaning against the cold metal body of the chopper; he sat Indian style on the floor while taking a deep breath of his cigarette.

Alisa had sat quietly in one of the front seats, occasionally dozing off to sleep.

Soma sat at his favorite place, beside the door of the chopper. The slightly ajar metal door revealed a black sky covered in tiny sparkling stars. The moon tonight was full, brightly lit.

The moon reminded him of Shio. He was actually disgusted at the aragami girl at first, but then after time, he realized she had resembled him, except in a much gentler way. He was attached to the girl, maybe because he really envied her. Although being an aragami, she was able to express her feelings so fondly, being loved by all.

He on the other hand, took him forever to learn how to open up. Shio's sacrifice brought him unwanted grief and sorrow. He felt lonely all over again when she left; the only thing he had to remember her was the glistening pure white color of his god arc.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was at a lost after shio's departure. If it weren't for the constant comfort his leader had given him, he probably wouldn't be able to live on till this day.

"Looks like it's another sleepless night huh, shio." Soma whispered to no one in particular.

During the full moon, he would usually have trouble sleeping; he had considered it was a defect from missing shio. But really he knew the insomnia he felt tonight was due to a different reason.

He was worried about the girl that sacrificed her life for him and her comrades. She was the very reason he felt uneasy and restless these few nights. To be worried so much about a single reckless leader, he wasn't just pissed, he was damn scared. He wasn't ready to lose her; he had lost his mother, his s.o.b. father, and even shio. But not this time, he didn't want to lose the only remaining person her cared and loved for.

"Look out for her, shio." Soma whispered letting the wind touch his face.

He took a look at the black wrist watch he wore; the 8-hour flight was going to end in a couple of hours. He touched the petite object in the pocket of his white coat. He had managed to form it from the rare salvaged materials he got from occasional missions. He had wanted to give it to Aoi right before the mission, but the timing was never right. He was embarrassed; he had never given a gift to a female before.

But he had already decided that he would give it to her when they meet again. For sure, after giving a very long lecture about being reckless.

"Just you wait. I'm coming to find you and bring you back to the den." Soma said with a small smile.

"We're here guys. Rise and shine." Said Lindow while opening the chopper door.

Alisa and Kota got up from their seats and readied their god arcs.

"Well then let's go." Said Lindow as he stepped out from the chopper with his god arc hanging on his shoulder.

"This isn't what I'd expected this place to look like." Said soma as he walked out.

A field of snow covered the place, with a broken dam and bridge in the far-off few meters.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" said kota as he hopped in delight.

"Don't get excited over a broken dam. It's embarrassing." Said Alisa.

"This is the closest place to where the GPS signal of rookie's armlet emitted. We'll search the parameters for now." Lindow said.

All four of them divided to search for any possible places for shelter.

"But seriously, what's leader doing at a place that requires an 8-hour chopper flight from far-east branch?" asked alisa.

"Maybe she decided to take some time off or something." Kota replied.

"Really? After a fight with a new-type aragami?" Lindow said in a sarcastic way.

"c'mon let's move on and search at another spot. " soma said moving along with lindow.

"Aw c'mon can't we go sightseeing?" asked kota.

"We're here to look for leader, not going sightseeing." alisa said.

"Alright. I was just kidding. "Kota said.

"You know this place is awfully quiet-kota behind you!" yelled alisa as she turned around getting ready to fire a bullet.

"What?!" yelled kota as he turned around.

An aragami similar to a sariel tried to attack kota.

Soma rushes in and slashes the aragami stumbling backwards.

"Nice save soma. kota get over here and cover us." Lindow said already running towards the aragami.

The aragami had glowing blue yet purple skin. It was very similar to a sariel, except it was bigger and had larger wings.

Unlike the usual sariels we had fought, this one looked different.

The aragami got agitated and flew in the sky throwing laser attacks at us.

Lindow and soma desperately attack it. Never giving it a chance to escape.

The sariel-like aragami emits a large puff of purple aura and suddenly two aragami appeared.

"What the hell? It can summon aragami?" yelled kota firing another bullet at the orgetail-like aragami.

The sariel emitted a purple aura surrounding Lindow, and suddenly the two ogretails rush in and target Lindow.

"Alisa cover Lindow. I'll deal with the giant butterfly." Soma said while rushing to land an aerial attack.

"Damn it!" Lindow said slashing both the aragami at once.

The giant butterfly-like aragami emits a laser and fires them simultaneously.

Alisa continues firing blaze type bullets at the ogretails, trying very hard to distract them away from Lindow.

Soma jumps up continuously attacking the flying aragami with his buster blade. With several strikes of his blade, the aragami falls down to the floor.

This time Lindow had finished the two orgetails. Lindow and soma both attacked the aragami with everything they had, throwing full blows and combo devour attacks.

A bright yellow aura surround them as they both get into burst mode, and finish off the aragami in one blow.

Soma extracts the core of the aragami, while Lindow left to extract the core of the two ogretails.

"we did a pretty good job huh? For a couple of new-type aragami we kicked their butts!" kota yelled in delight.

"yes, but the number of new-types keep increasing." Alisa replied.

The sound of a large chopper flying above us could be heard. The ropes fell and two people carrying large god arcs climbed down.

A female with short raven hair and fake cat ears looked at us with a grin. She wore a white tank top matched with pink gloves and boots.

The other person was a male with short blonde hair and a white beanie. He's attire was trendy and similar to a fashion idol. He gave us a smile and asked "what are god eaters doing here?"

That was when soma looked at their armlets, a pure black color.

"We're looking for our leader. We received her GPS signal somewhere around here." Lindow said scratching the back of his neck.

"GPS signal? Maybe you should let us see the coordinates?" asked the blond male.

"Who the hell are you guys?" asked soma in a strict cold tone.

"I'm Romeo Leoni, she's Nana kazuki. We're from the Special Forces blood unit. We were supposed to finish off the zhouwang and yanzhi, but you know you guys did our job." Romeo replied with a smile.

"What's a zhouwang?" Asked kota.

"it's the aragami you guys just killed, it's a merge of a sariel and a chi-you. The yanzhi is the orgetail like aragami it summons. Shouldn't you guys know?" said nana kazuki.

"The coordinates written here….is the headquarters of our blood unit. You sure you received the right coordinates?" asked romeo.

"It's without a doubt the GPS signal we received from leader's armlet. Can we ask your leader about it?" Lindow asked.

"Hey romeo, do you think they might be looking for sleeping beauty?" asked nana looking at romeo.

"Sleeping beauty? It can't be right….i mean I thought Julius just brought some random girl back to our HQ." asked romeo.

"Who's sleeping beauty?" asked Alisa.

"Our leader brought back a girl about a week ago. We don't really know the details but the girl seems to be in a state of unconsciousness." Nana replied.

"Did she have light brunette hair and a pale face?" asked soma.

"Well, it does match ciel's descriptions when she told us." Replied romeo.

"Do you think….that leader could be there?" asked kota while looking at everyone.

"Can you contact your leader? I'd like to speak with him." Asked Lindow.

'calling HQ. Hey Ciel. We have a few visitors from the Far East branch. Yeah they seem to be looking for their leader, could they be looking for the girl that Julius brought back…alright…." Romeo ended his call with the intercom.

"Alright we have gotten approval from the HQ, you guys will be coming with us." Said nana as she signaled the chopper to land.

* * *

The place was awfully similar to the Far East branch. The red carpets, the black sofas, and even the metal doors, they all looked the same as the ones back in the den.

A lot of the other god eater gave us weird gazes, all staring at us. They had the official black armlet, a proof of the newest generation of god eaters.

The elevator door opened, and a girl with blond hair tied in twin pigtails wearing French attire walked over.

"Are you guys the god eaters from the Far East branch?" she asked with a calm and serious face.

"Can't see someone else with a red armlet, right?" joked kota with a big grin.

"Alright, our captain has been waiting for your arrival." Said the girl not even smiling once.

"hey, what's your name?" asked kota.

The girl looked at kota second longer and said "Ciel Alencon, follow me."

They followed her to the elevator and reached the top floor.

They walked past a few doors until they saw a man with blond hair and grey eyes. The man wore a white button up shirt under the black collared coat and red ribbon that was tied around his neck. He looked at us with a staring gaze and finally said "these are the god eaters under ?"

"Yes, Julius. They seem to have received the signal from the girl's armlet." Ciel replied.

"alright, come on in." Julius said as he opened the door.

They all walked in to see a girl with light brown hair sleeping peacefully on the white bed. Her armlet was linked to a bias factor supply and her right arm had a tube poking out of her flesh.

"Leader!" kota and Alisa yelled while rushing over to her bed.

Soma looked at her with shock eyes and clenched his fists tighter.

"Rookie…." said Lindow hiding the sorrow he felt for his leader.

"she received heavy wounds from fighting a strong new-type aragami. She has broken ribs, fractured bones, a cut on her waist that's 3 inches deep and a wound on her left leg that's 5 inches long. She's currently in a state of coma and none of us knows when she'll wake up…if she ever does that is." Julius said with a calm voice.

Soma had lost his cool when he heard he's last sentence. Soma grabbed the collar off the man, yanking his piece of clothing with full bound strength.

The next second ciel had reached for the gun under her green tiered skirt and pointed it at soma's head.

"Soma!" Lindow and the others yelled.

Ciel kept her serious and calm look despite pointing a gun at a fellow god eater.

Soma was furious. The moment he saw her lying on that bed with her eyes closed and the machine connecting to her veins, he had already lost himself. He was angry at the man, how could he say she would never wake up?

He didn't care who he was or how much humanity needed him, he was pissed.

"soma let go of him now!" Lindow yelled.

But soma kept his threatening gaze to the man before him. The man's light grey eyes didn't even flinch under the strength soma used against him.

Soma heard the sound of the gun's core clicking.

"release him now." Ciel stated with her fingers at the tip of the trigger.

"soma you idiot release him now!" kota yelled.

Soma didn't release him. In fact, he yanked at the piece of clothing even tighter. His emotions were flying all over the place, he couldn't handle knowing the only person he had cared for was lying on that bed, never waking up.

"That girl must have meant a lot to you." The man stated with grey eyes locking with deep sea blue ones.

Soma stared at him even more intensely.

"you must be hating yourself aren't you? The guilt of leaving your own leader to die while you survived from being eaten alive by an aragami." The man said.

"you all must be. I'm sure you were all with her when she fought against that aragami, as she sacrificed herself so you all could escape." The man said this time with eyes gazing at the others.

Kota and Alisa looked at their feet. They couldn't bear the guilt, he was right.

"I could see she was a strong god eater, and she was well trusted by her comrades. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see her beloved comrades like this." The man said closing his eyes and then opening them again.

The words hit soma like lightning. Soma was confused. He was angry at himself, and he took it out on the man before him. How could he be that reckless and lose control over his emotions?

The man looked at ciel with soft grey eyes, telling ciel to put down her gun.

Ciel hesitated but followed his orders anyway.

Soma loosened the grip on the man's collar and clicked his tongue.

"Don't waste the sacrifice she made." The man whispered to soma.

Kota pulled soma away from the man and said "geez soma! Learn to control your anger sometimes."

"How did you find leader? Why is she here? Why didn't you contact HQ when you rescued her? Just exactly…who are you?" Alisa asked with serious eyes staring at the man.

The man with blonde hair looked at the other god eaters. He sighs and opens his mouth.

(a/n: he is actually explaining the events of this flashback.)

_Aoi's p.o.v._

_I slash the aragami's head with the remaining of my strength._

_My fire knife X seems like it's already broken with the cracks from the continuous impact._

_The aragami's head cells are finally unbound, but it leaves me restless as more blood poured my left leg._

_I look at the aragami with fierce eyes._

_Damn. I'm gonna die here, in the hands of this disgusting monster._

_I had let my comrades escape safely, but now it's time to face my destiny as a god eater._

_Even after putting my life into the countless attacks, I was still only able to unbind the head and hind leg cells of the aragami._

_I clench the left part of my chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat._

_I bite my lip in fear of death, but close my eyes for the slightest second to hear my heartbeat._

_The sound of my heart pumping blood endlessly to my system, the feel of adrenaline rushing._

_Those organs will finally finish their job, right here right now._

_Damn, my legs are going numb. My vision became blurry, and strength fading away._

_My legs finally give up and fall to the cold ground of snow._

_My arms feel numb and tired. The wounds on my hands were burning with intense fire._

_My face buried deep into the cold white snow, a pool of blood surrounding my left leg as the pain burned._

_The aragami's cold yellow eyes stare into mine as if mocking my defeat._

_Damn it. Stand up!_

_I told myself to stand up and not give up._

_The aragami walked slowly towards me wanting me to suffer in my own pain._

_No. I will not die here. I do not want to._

_There all still my friends waiting for me. I can't leave just yet._

_no, I can't die now. There's still so much I need to accomplish._

_The aragami gets closer. Only a few inches away from me._

_Damn it, I didn't want to die like this, knowing my comrades would only die in the same hands of this monster._

_Tears subconsciously slipped down my cheeks. Breathing my last breath of air, I closed my eyes._

_At least, I'll get to die with pride. I accomplished what a leader's duty, to die protecting his subordinates._

_Moments of my young god eater days reappeared in my mind. They were precious memories to remember._

_Thank you, to my comrades, for making me the leader I am today._

_I waited patiently for the aragami's final attack. The tremendous burning pain in my left leg felt numb, the fear of death gradually disappearing. My suffering as a human living in fear of being constantly targeted by aragami was going to end. _

_I'll go to a world without these human-eating gods that want vengeance on us._

_I lived a great life, I made friends and comrades that I trusted…the only regret I have left is not keeping my promise, soma._

_Thank you, for being with me all these times._

"_hey, you better not die!" someone yelled._

_I reopened my eyes to see a young man with light brown hair that adorned his pale face. He had light grey eyes and wore a French suit. _

_The aragami noticed him and was ready to eat the hell out of him._

_The man calmly got into a battle stance as he held his god arc. It looked he was focusing on charging a devour attack. Black aura surrounded him as the aragami was just inches away from him._

_Shit, he's going to get killed!_

_The man suddenly rushed to the aragami and held his god arc lending multiple attacks that were too fast for me to catch. The aragami cried in pain as he sliced his god arc across the aragami's cape._

_He managed to unbind the cape cells! But that's the toughest part of the aragami._

_The man finishes the aragami with fast attacks of his charge spear, easily cutting through the aragami. _

_He's fast, and his attacks are strong. Just who is he?_

_The man jumps up and changes his god arc to an assault gun and steps back to enlarge the distance between him and the aragami._

_He fires multiple blaze homing bullets that automatically shoot through the aragami's front legs._

_It was an easy battle, he was obviously very strong and well experienced. Even the new-type aragami that forced my comrades to retreat was easily handled by him. Eyeing his black armlet, I know who he is. He must be the captain of the blood unit. _

_He switches back to gun form and easily takes down the aragami. _

"_no way…just how strong are you…." I whispered looking at the man._

_He extracted the core from the aragami and said "a rare core huh…" _

_My vision became even more blur and my energy just drained out. My eyes blinked and wanted to rest in a long sleep._

"_hey!" I heard him yell._

_I closed my eyes and finally rested._

_The man saw her buried in the white snow covered with bruises and blood. He knelt down and took her wrist to read her heartbeat. He sighed in relief when he could still feel the weak heartbeat of the girl._

_He carried the girl with his two hands while holding his god arc then called to his intercom 'hey ciel. I have a wounded god eater, send a chopper immediately. She needs medical attention.'_

"The medical team said that her armlet was damaged and we had the engineers to fix it. I'm guessing the signal was emitted when they were fixing her armlet. She's lucky that one of our engineers worked for other branches and knew how to fix a new-type armlet. "He said sipping on the tea ciel had poured for him.

Lindow and alisa looked at each other with shocked looks.

"you must be quite the god eater if you managed to defeat that aragami even though we couldn't." alisa said.

"guess that's what you'd expect from the head of the new-generations of god eaters. I'm Julius Visconti, and I'm sorry for having ciel point a gun at your comrade. She's my bodyguard so she's supposed to do that." Julius said.

"No, it's soma's fault for yanking your collar. We want to thank you for saving our leader. Even though we're not sure if she'll wake up, we just want to her to be alive." Alisa said scratching the back of her neck.

"we contacted sakaki and he said that he would send a chopper with a medical team in 3 days. In the meantime we would like to stay here for the moment, if that's not too much to ask." Lindow said.

"No worries, I'll have ciel to arrange your rooms. If you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend to, just make yourselves at home." Julius said as he left the room.

Kota and Alisa went to their rooms to rest while Lindow went to send a status report to sakaki.

Soma sat beside the sleeping figure of aoi.

She looked so peaceful, with her thick eyelashes and pale face, she just looked at peace.

He looked at the tube that connecter her vein to a heartbeat machine, beeping every second.

"hey. I finally found you, Aoi." Soma said looking at her sleeping face.

"though I wished…you would wake up and let me hit you hard for almost dying." Soma said with a small smirk.

He looked at her and his heart clenched in guilt.

"I'm sorry….why can't you wake up? Why couldn't it be me that's lying on that bed? Why….why?!" soma said in frustration.

He couldn't handle it. She was everything to him, she was always there to comfort him and she was the one that made him learn the feeling of love.

He was too late in learning his feelings towards her, but he wished for another chance to express his feelings of affection. He wanted to hold her close, he wanted to have her by his side, and he wanted to love her with everything he had.

He reached for the object in his pocket, and pulled out the piece of jewellery. It was a sapphire gem carved into the shape of a daisy, the pendant itself was unique and it took the rarest of materials he salvaged from missions. He wanted to give it to her, as a token of gratitude for always being there for him, but now, it was too late.

He took her right hand and pressed her hand. There was a tint of warmth lingering in her hands, he held her hand close to his mouth. He slightly touched her fragile hand with his lips, noticing the smooth skin she had.

How he longed for the sweet yet serious voice of hers, the voice that always told him that he was not a monster.

"please….wake up….please." soma said in between deep breaths in his broken voice.

_Soma. Are you sad about shio? You don't have to put on that act you know. I'll be here to listen._

_I'm sorry about your past. But you're not an experiment, you're human._

_Director Johannes wasn't on the right path, but you are soma. You're different from him, I believe in you._

Why did I have to think of the words you said? It hurts. Please I just want you to be my side.

You shouldn't have sacrificed yourself that day. It should have been me. You were the light of fenrir, why did the gods have to take you away?

Damn it. Why her? She cared for the people she loved, she wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice her life, she was just too kind to ever think about herself for once. Why couldn't the gods take my life instead of hers?

She was…the only thing I have left to live on. I truly loved her.

Soma held her hand tighter, he was afraid that she would never wake up.

I'd do anything to let her wake up...if it even meant praying to the gods who betrayed mankind and murdered humanity.

"Aoi…" soma said putting the long locks of hair behind her ears.

He noticed the little droplets of sweat forming on her head, and he noticed the graph on the machine growing higher.

His heartbeat skipped a beat. What was happening?

He noticed the flickering of her eyelashes and her lips slightly moved.

The beeping sound of the machine grew louder and he noticed her fingers moving ever so slightly.

A single teardrop escaped her eyes as she muttered words that were muffled.

Soma's grip on her hand tightened, he was shocked and worried at the same time.

The machine beeped even faster and louder, making soma even more worried.

"Aoi!" soma yelled looking at her face of fear and sorrow.

The machine got louder and louder, her heartbeat rapidly beating.

Soma looked at her, desperately trying to calm her down.

He was scared and confused. He didn't know what to do.

Just when he was going to yell for a medic, her eyes blinked open, revealing orbs of aquamarine green.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Oh yeah, can't wait to start on the next chapter! Finally getting to Aoi's past! So updates could be a little slow cause final terms are coming. I'm also waiting for the release of the newest chapter for the manga, so be patient guys! Oh yeah, I started writing an attack on titan fic.

Ravengoestoheaven: thank you for the encouragement! Well appreciated! Will update as soon as I can!

Jhellou: will find out in the next chapter!


End file.
